The Light On The Dark Side Of Me…”
by Melime-Elvenstar
Summary: Buffy reunites with Angel after many years of separation…


TITLE: "The Light On The Dark Side Of Me…"  
  
AUTHOR: +Faith+  
  
RATING: PG  
  
GENRE: Mushy B/A Fic (  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy reunites with Angel after many years of separation…  
  
SPOILERS: N/A…unless that you didn't know B/A had ever been together…in which case you shouldn't even be anywhere NEAR this fic!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know they aren't mine…otherwise they would be together dammit!! And DEFINITELY in the same show…  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Yep! You can take it if you really want it…but an e-mail letting me know where it is going would be appreciated…  
  
DEDICATION: To Adia, who I haven't spoken to in AGES and happens to be on this list!! It's Manda, girl!! How are you??? (  
  
FEEDBACK: Any creative criticism GREATLY appreciated!! Plz send to: fate_exists@optusnet.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not certain that these lyrics are correct, so bear with me if they're not ok? I lost my lyric sheet…lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There used to be a greying tower alone on a sea, you became the light on the dark side of me. And love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know that when it's snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen…"  
  
The full force of the haunting lyrics that echoed through the silent auditorium hit Buffy as she walked through the wooden door, a queer feeling settled in her stomach and her head suddenly felt light. Sadness pierced through her being and a sob caught in her throat.  
  
No, not now…not here…  
  
"Are you alright miss?"  
  
Buffy looked up at the stranger peering down on her worryingly at blinked away tears, a smile that wavered plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm fine…thank you."  
  
The man moved on…another person touching her life then leaving…  
  
"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Oh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave…"  
  
Dark eyes surveyed the room, eyes full of wisdom, eyes full of strength…or so it seemed. A flash of blonde hair, a glimpse of green eyes…  
  
1 No, not now…not here…  
  
Stepping into the auditorium, the lyrics that touched Angel's ears sounded like the eerie melody of a storyteller telling the story of two starcrossed lover's destined to be forever torn apart…the story of his life…  
  
"There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain…baby, to me you're like a drug addiction when I kiss your mouth. Won't you tell me is it healthy baby? And did you know, that when it snows my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen…"  
  
Now stationed in front corner of the room, Buffy watched the couples dancing and let the lyrics wash over her. A feeling of peace settled over her as she realised that the emotions stirring within her were not, as she had thought, a simply memory of a life she used to love…but a wake up call to the life she would learn to love…  
  
"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Oh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave…"  
  
He had felt her as soon as he had entered but denied it…calling it impossible. There should be no such word…  
  
"I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, I've been kissed by a rose on the grave…"  
  
Time froze as two pairs of eyes sought each other out from across opposite sides of the room and the universe herself wept as the soul of the Immortal Vampire recognised the soul of the legendary Slayer and rejoiced…no words were need, the moment spoke for itself…  
  
"And if I should fall, I've been kissed by a rose on the grave…"  
  
As cool lips met warm and large hands met small, for a split second everything in the world was right…  
  
"Now that your rose is in bloom…a light hits the gloom on the grave…"  
  
Destiny had come home and true love had found its place in a troubled world…  
  
THE END 


End file.
